Koda/History
History Childhood Koda grew up in a small house in the woods together with his parents. As the young boy turned seven years old, his mother got horrible sick and later died from an unknown disease, which would weaken her until her body would simply give up. From now on bounded to his father, he grew up raised by him alone. However, as he shortly after that met his new girlfriend, fell in love and quickly married her, Koda's father lost most of the time he saved for his son. This was the time when Koda developed a certain talent for creating art and would draw colorful pictures whenever he felt alone or when his parents once again would spend their time out of the house. He loved to show his art to his father, yet his stepmother saw him as nothing but an annoying millstone around her neck. At one cold fall night the fiend, that his new stepmother was, decided to want to get rid of Koda, so she took him out into the woods, distracted him easily and left without letting him know the way back home. Since the kid wouldn't memorize his back home alone she thought to finally be rid of him and told Koda's father that he had gone missing. In the second night after he had been brought in the woods, Koda suddenly reappeared in front of the house, stating that the doves living near the house had shown him where to go in return for some bread he had brought. The days went by and the mean stepmother didn't let any chance out to plan Koda's death, without success. When he then reached the age of 11, his dad happened to become ill as well and died soon after, leaving him alone with the cruel woman, who abandoned him immediately, leaving him alone in the lonely house, seeing as she had no interest in feeding the offspring of another woman. Two more years went by, leaving Koda hungry and lonely, only finding happiness in spending his time with art and wild critters. This had no point anymore. He couldn't live any longer at his home, so he packed a few things together, grabbed his father's axe and left the place of all his happy memories. Without an actual idea of the outside world, 13-year old Koda walked down the path that lead through the woods, accompanied with the doves he had known. When suddenly the birds flew off to follow a wonderful sweet smell, the boy ran after them, wanting to know where they would lead him. The smell turned out not to be sweet and tasty without a reason. There was a big house completely made out of candy standing in the middle of the woods. While the outside walls would be built out of fresh baked ginger bread, the windows and details were made out of sweetest frosting. It was an amazing, delicious picture. Koda, who hadn't eaten in days, wasn't afraid of anything bigger and so he entered the house. It soon turned out to be the house of a yet friendly looking witch, who immediately invited the poor youngster to eat and live with her. Spending the morning with her until it grew late noon, Koda enjoyed her company, until she was asking him to check on the chimney outside of the house, pretending she would want to use a fire for making a tasty soup. He made his way outside so, not expecting anything bad and started to check the chimney for fire, when suddenly a weird sound reached his ears. In confusion he decided to check where the sound came from, as he suddenly noticed the cage that was hidden in a part of the house near the chimney. He wouldn't believe his eyes as he checked out the weird cage and spotted a small little girl inside, who seemed pretty neglected and only could look at him with tired eyes. "Who are you?" he asked, but only good a weak respond that she doesn't remember anything but her name, which was Tukiko. He decided to free the poor girl, only to be caught by the witch, that suddenly seemed anything but friendly. The actual horrible witch began to chase the poor kids, who tried to flee through the big forest. On the way outside of the forest Koda already impended to black out from the exhaustion of running with the little girl on his arm, when suddenly a big shadow started to move beneath his feet, growing bigger and bigger with every moment. Koda's eyes were already blurred from the exhaustion, so he didn't understand what was happening. From one second to the other, everything happened real quick. Behind the two, a huge shadow creature built up a wall of shadows, blocking the witch from passing. The danger was over, but the creepy creature was focusing on the young boy now. Instead of hurting him though, it just let out a growl and opened it's blood dripping mouth, seeming like it would attack, before Koda passed out for good. Too weak from the two years of struggling with life, the young boy eventually died from the incredible exhaustion and starvation. The Shadow Beast led the poor boy's soul over to his rotten trees, offering him to revive him, but letting him borrow his body as a host for this. Not quite realizing what that meant he agreed to the offer, then his eyes went black once again. He was now the host of the Bandersnatch. As he woke up again he was finding himself together with Tukiko near a big unknown castle, without any memory of what had happened right before he had blacked out. Having lost any orientation, Koda feared that he would never find back home again, as suddenly a black cat walked by and sat down near the two. It didn't make any sound, but only examined the young boy, then turned around to leave again a few seconds after. "And this was...?" the blonde wondered, but should soon receive an answer as the cat returned with a letter in it's mouth, on it's cover reading the words "Invitation from Queen Alice". Wonderland ... Plot '- Zephyr Arc -' References }} Category:Subpages Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History